


Forced Promise (Lawrence x Reader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [22]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, Obsession, Other, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: He tries to leave you again.
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 19





	Forced Promise (Lawrence x Reader)

Lawrence liked the quiet, you assumed. But you loved to hear him scream. Agony, pleasure, whichever you felt he deserved. If he was good, or he was bad. At the end of the day, you got to hear him scream. He couldn't say no, but you knew he didn't want to. He begged for your body, drooling from the sides of his lips as he quietly submitted to your will. But tonight was different.

You hadn't had to punish Law for a while. He had been so good, such a cute little obedient thing, you couldn't do anything but reward him. But when you woke up, seeing he wasn't in his place in bed, that changed.

You growled, feeling for the bat at the end of the bed and clenching your fist around the handle. You could feel his fear, you could hear it in is soft footsteps as he tried to sneak away from you. You tapped your palm with the bat, quietly stepping out of the room towards Law.

Luckily, he hadn't gotten very far. He hadn't realized you were behind him, and didn't notice the bat until it swung and hit his back at full force. He cried out breathlessly as the wind was knocked out of him. He fell to his knees, now shaking as you held the bat to the back of his skull as a threat. He whimpered like a pathetic mess.

"I was...just getting a glass of water..." he winced as you pressed the head of the bat against him harder with a snarl on your face.

"Bull! You were trying to leave me!" You cried, a small crack in your voice. You swore at yourself internally for the display of emotion, but it was too late. Your eyes were already beginning to water as you felt a squeeze in your chest, threatening to crush your heart. Your arm weakened, and Law let out a soft sigh of relief.

You lowered your bat arm, hanging your head as you leaned against the wall. What the hell was this? All you could hear was soft lonely sobs escape your throat. You slid down, hand still firmly on the bat as you curled up to hide your face.

You felt an arm cautiously sneak around you, and a nervous, shaking hand gently touch your face. You looked at him through teary eyes. It struck you what feeling was crushing your ribcage with deadly force.

You were scared. Scared he would leave you.

Law frowned, shrinking as he saw your face. "I'm...I'm sorry. " he squeaked. "I'll get back in bed... it wont happen again, i promise..."

You looked up at him, wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing your body against his. "You do? You really mean it?"

Law tried to smile, but whenever he did, he looked awkward. You found it a little cute, and his smile always made you smile. "I promise...yes..."

It almost sounded forced, with the scratchy tone and the uncomfortable smile, the tense body and twitching lips. But it didn't matter to you. His words soothed you, and suddenly the pain from mere seconds ago was replaced with a soft, gentle feeling in your chest. You rested your head into his chest.

You knew he'd keep that promise. You knew, because you were going to make sure he did. You couldn't be without him, after all. You would be a shell. A husk of a human, heartbroken.

But wouldn't happen. Because he was yours.


End file.
